Reflected
by The legend of DN
Summary: Nunca lo admitiría, pero tenía celos, sí. Integra tenía un verdadero monstruo abominable cubríendole la espalda y él también quería uno. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera considerarse de verdad el reflejo del nosferatu.


_Muy a mi pesar ni Hellsing ni Drácula me pretenecen, son de las mentes de Kohta Hirano-sama y Bram Stoker respectivamente, pero me conformo con poder jugar un poquito con sus personajes_.

Estaba nevando con empeño. Ver los copos caer en ese día gris era como abrir un diario olvidado, pero a la vez estaba muy calmada pese a todos los recuerdos que se agolpaban en la cabeza y que nunca se cansaba de sacar de su mente como una especie de tesoro enriquecido por los años. Había algo que no fallaba nunca, cada alusión de su memoria se podía clasificar a un lado u otro de la línea que el destino le había obligado a cruzar. Nació en un día nevado, y moriría en otro.

* * *

La mansión Hellsing se veía cubierta por un manto blanco y un cielo plomizo, de todas maneras Integra no tenía tiempo para admirar aquellas vistas desde la ventana. No eran en absoluto abundantes los papeles que ocupaban su vetusto escritorio, pero el contenido la golpeaba con crueldad una y otra vez. Al principio ellos solo parecían seres que buscaban algo de dominio y rompían la tranquilidad cotidiana que los humanos habían establecido, además de la suya. A menudo pensaba que les encantaba molestarla y hacerle perder el tiempo, mandaba al nosferatu y todo volvía a la normalidad... por lo menos por algunos días.

Pero se estaba repitiendo demasiado rápido.

No es que quisiera ignorar todas las muertes y desapariciones, pero estaba demasiado cansada de no encontrar ningún motivo, incluso se había decidido por preguntarle a ella que pensaba al respecto gracias a su creciente y agobiante desesperación... pero no iba a caer tan bajo como para preguntarselo a él, a Alucard. Seguramente se satisfacía verla en tal situación, no podía darse el lujo de hundirse más para que él lo disfrutara.

Porque si había algo que de verdad odiaba Integra era divertir al vampiro a su costa.

-¿Me ha llamado?

-Seras...

Reparó al momento en el agotamiento de su ama y con ello comprendió parte del motivo por el estaba en aquel despacho. La cansada mujer de ojos azules suspiró, ¿cómo se suponía que debía preguntar aquello?.

-¿Has notado algo... inusual últimamente?

-¿Inusual?

-Muchos vampiros se han estado dejando ver y provocando demasiada confusión entre la gente, ¿no has notado algo que pudiera provocarlo? Es decir...

-¿Algo que provoque ganas de beber sangre? pues no...

Aquellas palabras fueron como una especie de empujón, como si hubieran demolido la pared que le impedia seguir de un golpe seco y rápido.

-No... creo que es por poder.

La cara de la draculina espresó su completo desconcierto, ¿poder?

-¿Cuántas veces has encontrado a un vampiro con un escuadrón de ghouls armados en estas dos semanas?- se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

-Ah... em... todas las veces que me ha enviado a una misión, creo- contestó empezando a comprender.

Casi sonrió. Eran como una especie de escuadrón, siempre.

-No alcanzo a comprenderlo del todo, pero si tratan de hacerse fuertes probablemente sea para enfrentarse a algo mayor.

-...

Cuando la chica policía salió por la puerta de su despacho dejó su espalda caer en el respaldo de su confortable asiento, se sentía brutalmente agotada. En realidad no se podía decir que había sacado información nueva pero al menos sus ideas se habían aclarado. Se preguntaba que era ese "algo mayor"ya no podía descartar mucho solo con esos datos que rozaban lo mediocre así que quizá sabrían más si encontraban la respuesta a esa pregunta... era hora de cambiar de estrategia, después de todo no habían perdido yendo a la ofensiva.

* * *

La luna se había dejado ver por completo en el cielo despejado, completamente sola, sin estrellas alrededor. El viento que se paseaba sereno a su alrededor era fresco, quizá hasta podía decir que era agradable. Últimamente había estado acabando con muchos vampiros débiles demasiado seguido, era incapaz de negar que le resultaba de lo más aburrido y tedioso posible y sin embargo aquel primer día de invierno le había brindado algo de energía... no, instinto que parecía renovarse.

Lo profundo de aquel bosque nevado parecía un buen asentamiento pese a ser algo improvisado, por lo menos era seguro que los mantendría suficientemente ocultos para aquellos que se hacían llamar policías. Se había esfumado sin dejar ni rastro y ver la estúpida cara de confusión que ponían los agentes era algo que le encantaba y sin embargo no se lo podía permitir tras haber conseguido más ghouls para su pequeño grupo, poco a poco podría cumplir con la deuda que le había convertido en aquello y ser libre por fin.

-joder... ¿Ni siquiera llegan a cien? vaya mierda de ejército- gruñó con una mueca de decepción.

-¿No te bastan para ganarme?- no pudo contener la sonrisa, peor que retorcida- _¿Qué tienes tú de especial para que sienta esta vez diferente?_

Quizá el hecho de estar sentado encima de una piedra de bastantes metros de altura aumentara su soberbia desmedida o a lo mejor la visión llena de altivez hacia aquel extraño vestido de rojo hubiera subido su nivel de arrogancia, si aquello era posible, claro. Ahora incluso tenía algo de curiosidad por aquel ratón intruso, sí, era como tener le campo de visión de un gato encontrándose con una presa mucho más pequeña... Esa idea era como la esencia que había invadido el lugar, y desde abajo era repugnante.

-¿Quién eres tú? nah, no me importa...- miró a su súbditos por un instante sin mostrar demasiado interés- matadlo.

Estaba contento ya que podía aprovecharse de la orden que había recibido, porque no matar a ese gusano orgulloso hasta que cantara era un punto a su favor que iba a estrujar hasta que no quedara nada. Y no, esos ghouls no eran cien ni de lejos, pero mil iban a tener prácticamente el mismo resultado: menos balas a su disposición y un camino completamente libre para aplastar el cráneo vacío de ese perro contra el suelo en cuanto tuviese toda la información que quería. Era demasiado fácil, por lo menos ahora tenía una pequeña recompensa con la que divertirse. Aunque estaba sintiendo algo extraño, no sabía como llamarlo, pero no era un presentimiento con el que no se sentía cómodo.

-T-tú también eres...

-¿Sí? ¿El qué?

Aquella criatura iba vestida con un pulcro uniforme de instituto negro, su pelo era castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos y tenía una cara demasiado joven e inexperta como para alardear de sí mismo. Podía sentirlo, casi podía ver como ahora la presa era el cazador, el peligro de morir de aquel chico era una sensación demasiado agradable, provocadora... tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Lo agarró del cuello con demasiada facilidad, ambos ojos chocaron y eso provocó más pavor, más diversión. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos, contemplándose en sus temerosos orbes mientras su despavorida presa trataba inútilmente de zafarse, el viento hacía del expectador de la escena donde el ratón estaba apunto de ahogar al gato. No sabía cuanto aguantaría, no mucho.

-¿Dónde estan tus aires de victoria? ¿Quién es el ratón ahora?- apretó más, pero conteniéndose lo justo.

-Ngh...

-¿Para quién haces esto?

-Y-yo...-

-¡Contesta!

No era alguien que rebosara de paciencia, pese a las ordenes que había acatado, la fuerza se le estaba yendo de las manos. Entonces lo dejó caer, bueno, puede que le diera una dosis de fuerza extra. Era seguro que no moriría al instante, pero se retorcería lo suficiente para abrir su maldita boca y acabar con aquello de una vez. Tras un par de segundos eternos, escuchó un delicioso golpe seco que lo hizo saltar sin mucho esfuerzo hacia su víctima.

Un momento donde solo se escuchaba la brisa esconderse tras las hojas de los árboles.

-¿A quién le estás reclutando ghouls?- no tuvo piedad ninguna al poner su pie sobre el tierno cuello del chico, pero su diversión se estaba esfumando. Una de sus piernas estaba formando un ángulo extraño, su mano se había partido dejando ver el hueso completamente, además se estaba empezando a desangrar. Tras esa situación solo tenía ganas de matarlo, ya que no había rastros de arrogancia u orgullo en él sino un terror absoluto.

Entonces habló, solo por vivir.

-Milleni...

La sorpresa lo pilló desprevenido. Pese a que ya sabía lo que necesitaba sin acabar la palabra que menos se esperaba oir, la sorpresa creció cuando vio a su patético trofeo sin vida junto al tronco del gran abeto donde lo habían lanzado. Aquello fue bastante rápido, pero lo primero que hizó fue mirar a su izquierda, no demasiado lejos, incluso sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. Ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar, quizá porque estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con aquel crío inútil o porque se molestó en ocultarse...

-Llego un segundo tarde-suspiró, recolocándose sus diminutas gafas.

Aquel ser con aspecto casi humano lo miró con sus ojos de un tono amarillento y unas pupilas similares a las suyas, también parecía joven, pero no tanto. Sonreía mientras su pelo verde algo oscuro en una coleta era ondeado por un airecillo al igual que su bata blanca que dejaba ver una camiseta azabache y unos vaqueros desgastados. Usaba guantes largos, pero sus dedos estaban completamente expuestos. Aparte de los ojos, había una cosa que dejaba claro que no era humano, por lo menos no del todo: tenía una gran cola del mismo color que su pelo saliendo desde la mitad inferior de su espalda, era parecida a la de una cobra.

-Me gustaría muchísimo jugar contigo, Alucard... pero tengo que informar de esto.

-...-no sabía si estaba enfadado porque le había quitado el final de su víctima o porque estaba actuando demasiado confiado.

-Es una pena ¿eh?

Por un segundo dudó de si debía hacerle un agujero en el torso y mandarlo bajo tierra, o dejarlo ir a donde quiera que tratara informar. Integra le dijo expresamente que no acabara con él antes de conseguir respuestas pero ya las tenía, aun así en cuanto las escuchó sintió una confusión que lo invadió rápidamente... ¿Debía arrancarle los brazos a aquella serpiente ruidosa y asegurarse? Solo estaba seguro de que diría lo mismo, ese nombre no era ninguna broma ni algo de lo que alguien tan débil pudiera conocer.

-Seguramente nos veremos otra vez, así que... me llamo Arbok, no lo olvides ¿vale?- puso un tono algo agudo y asquerosamente amigable que demostraba su guardia baja.

-No te he preguntado tu nombre pese a que conoces el mío, de todas maneras aprovecha, las serpientes no viven mucho- amenazó, todavía estaba algo aturdido por esa palabra.

Pero allí solo quedaba él. Entonces supo que debía haberselo cargado.

Mientras la tenue luz de la luna lo acompañaba pensó que si le había sorprendido toda aquella escena su asqueadísima ama iba a ahogarse todavía más, solo una mención de la idea le hacía regocijarse... no podía esperar a anunciarle la noticia.

* * *

Una gran parte de ceniza de su cigarro cayó.

Por un momento fugaz su mente se bloqueó como si la hubieran borrado por completo, pero al instante llegaron un montón de preguntas de golpe que se mezclaban y fusionaban, la confundían hasta un extremo casi contiguo con la locura. Entonces en toda esa maraña confusa y llena de una mezcla de cólera y exasperación empezó a disiparse poco a poco, de aquella pesadilla negra se formó una duda clara que solo llevaba consigo una palabra.

-¿Quién?

-Están muertos, todos- sonrió de manera siniestra, solo trataba de provocarla más, nunca era suficiente.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya lo sé!

Silencio para observar.

- _¿Quién puede haber preparado todo esto? habían de esos chips en los cuerpos que han investigado, pero no eran iguales que los que conseguimos extraer antes de ganar al Mayor... Sí, eran de otro tamaño menos visible, ¿Acaso los han modificado? el Doc... no, está muerto, no ha sido él... y entonces ¿Cómo ha podido alguien saber todo eso? toda la organización está muerta ahora, así que no ha sido nadie que estuviera dentro cuando aún estaba activa, pero ha resurgido por alguien... alguien que antes no estaba metido... ¿Cómo supo entonces?_

-Joder...

Estaba entrando en un círculo, se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo porque no tenía respuesta a nada. Estaba empezando a marearse.

-Vete- ordenó al ojirojo.

-Como desees, mi ama.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era de día. Dormir fue imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez cada vez que dejaba caer los párpados, pero conforme iban pasando las horas empezaba a notar una especie de presentimiento, como si algo no fuera bien, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, pero no podía decir qué y con ello como remediarlo. En realidad no tiró aquella noche completamente en vano, por lo menos había sacado un par de cosas en claro que no se podía cuestionar.

Para empezar los antiguos integrantes de Millenium estaban bajo tierra sin excepción, eso quería decir que tenía que haber sido alguien cercano, pero no de dentro. El nuevo Millenium no era suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a su objetivo todavía, o dicho de otra manera, a Hellsing. ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Simplemente porque aquella cobra verde conocía de sobra a Alucard... y de ninguna manera pertenecía al Vaticano, porque se formaba por humanos y él era una especie de mutación o algo que no iba a ser aceptado. Aquello en parte era divertido... todavía no habían conseguido sustituir a todos los hombres que habían perdido y eso los hacía más vulnerables, tener un enemigo por debajo de eso provocaba una sensación de superioridad muy agradable... pero ese presagio negro no se iba de su pecho, algo seguía mal.

-Qué molesto...

* * *

Estaba algo contenta de poder salir a una misión pese a que últimamente no hacía otra cosa. Como otras tantas veces estaba sola, no negaba que la compañia de su maestro le gustaba, pero tampoco declinaba algo de tiempo para ella, así podía mejorar sus habilidades un poco, y salir de noche a un sitio nuevo sentaba bien. Normalmente era una persona optimista pero esta vez ese rasgo se acentuaba, no encontraba la causa.

-Debería buscar ya...

La chica policía suspiró y comenzó su camino. La verdad es que el terreno lleno de edificios abandonados y restos de ellos no era muy agradable, pero se sentía como un niño en busca de aventuras y además algo avergonzada por aquello. No estaba muy lejos, lo único que tenía que hacer era avanzar un poco hacia el norte entre aquellas acumulaciones de ruinas desoladas y lo sabía por la simple razón de que podía oler su sangre... tendría heridas y el hecho de no poder regenerarse significaba que se trataba de un vampiro al que no podía considerar un rival de esos a los que hay que vigilar movimiento por movimiento.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta el paisaje había cambiado drásticamente. Ya no había casas derrumbadas sino pequeñas pero abundantes torres individuales que casi parecían sacadas de un cuento y el cielo ahora era de un violeta intenso y oscuro, en él se veían una gran cantidad de estrellas, ¿dónde había llegado a parar? pero seguía teniendo ese olor cerca. La nariz era lo único que tenía, así que siguió el rastro, que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

Había una zona sin hierbajos ni árboles donde la luna brillaba con fuerza. No sabía que era ese sitio, pero sin duda no era algo que pasar por alto. Sus ojos miraron un par de metros por delante donde había un cadáver en el suelo bañado en un charco de un líquido granate y oscuro, el olor que había percibido le pertenecía, ¿pero quién lo había matado? en realidad no le podñia dar un nombre, pero su asesino quería traerla hasta aquí matando a ese vampiro. Fue todo demasiado sencillo, quizá.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Seras Victoria.

La voz vino de detrás suya, pero lejos.

Se dio la vuelta y averiguó rápido a quién pertenecía. Había una mujer a una distancia considerable, mirándola con una sonrisa digna de una arpía. Su tez era morena y llevaba su pelo recogido en dos moños iguales a cada lado, eran del color del cielo que estaban compartiendo. Una cosa que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, eran rojos, tenían esa forma pero no eran humanos, parecían los de algún insecto, una mosca o algo similar. Usaba un vestido sencillo y largo de tono esmeralda apagado cuyas mangas cubrían sus manos, le pareció un estilo algo oriental. Pero en lo que se fijó realmente era que salían unas alas de su espalda: cuatro, para ser concretos. Eran finas y trasparentes pero dejaban ver un morado translúcido, como las de una libélula.

-Oh, lo siento, qué maleducado por mi parte, me llamo Mist... y seré la que te haga acabar como ese de ahí.

 ** _Continuará_**

* * *

¿Interesante? Bueno, por lo menos espero que os haya entretenido.

Quizá me haya pasado metiendo dos Oc "relevantes" en el mismo capítulo, lo siento U-U. (Prometo no más Oc para el siguiente)

No tengo mucho más que la idea básiaca de la trama, por lo que si os gustaría volver a ver a algún personaje podría meterlo (quizá incluso podría sacarlo entre los muertos si fuera uno) pero no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo importante para la historia, solo quiero hacerlo divertido y algo más largo para la próxima.

Cualquier rew , idea o aportación es bienvenida con los brazos abiertos (y algún comentario moderadamente despectivo hacia Arbok también, hasta yo le he cogido algo de... ¿manía?)

Espero que os haya gustado y en fin... sayonara.


End file.
